


мизофобная рожа

by Ostmark



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Phobias, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostmark/pseuds/Ostmark
Summary: Так просто я и получил работу. Безо всяких галстуков, бумажек, допросов вроде: «Кем вы видите себя через пять лет?»Я вижу себя собой. Хотелось бы надеяться на пару сотен новых шрамов.Так я и познакомился с Романом Сайонисом, которого, на самом деле, должен был знать уже давно.Но не вспомнил. Бывает же такое.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 8





	мизофобная рожа

Я иду вдоль плохо освещенной улицы. За спиной остается кричащий красный знак «не входить». Серые стены домов разрисованы яркими красками. Я уворачиваюсь от брызг открытого гидранта, и путь, как перекати поле, пересекает одинокий синий пакет. Ночью нет патрулей, и все выползают наружу. Обдолбанные раскоряченные тела раскиданы по ступеням подъездов, кто-то в полусогнутом состоянии слоняется туда-сюда. Я смотрю не на них, а под ноги. Благодаря этому вовремя перепрыгиваю через битое стекло после чьего-то похода в магазин. Прохожу мимо церкви, огороженной забором, и заворачиваю. Меня никто не грабит и не насилует. Тихий район.

Так и возвращаюсь в своё жилище. Скидываю одежду и заваливаюсь на диван, опрокинув по пути коробку из-под пиццы. Пустая, какая жалость. Здесь довольно тесно и почти нет мебели, но она и не нужна, если ты приходишь только ночевать. Обосновываться где бы то ни было надолго — чревато. Кажется, за последние годы дольше всего я проторчал на одном месте, только когда гостил у старины Аркхэма пару лет назад. Приятно жить в таком санаторном режиме, особенно в вип-номере. Если бы не я, поселили бы кого-нибудь другого, менее важного. Там желающих выше крыши, еще бы: трехразовое питание с доставкой, здоровый сон, всегда свежая одежда, все тобой интересуются. Сервис, конечно, скромный, но для небольшого отпуска — в самый раз. Однако делу время потехе час. Всё закончилось крайне прозаично. Я как обычно медитировал в своей камере, и вдруг наверху как бахнет! Ударная волна снесла половину корпуса, завизжали сирены, аварийное отключение замков. Все как в кино. Куча заключенных, топча друг друга, вывалились наружу, и всем было плевать, кто подорвал здание. Главное, что теперь я свободен и могу заниматься любимым делом. Бумажку о выписке разве что не получил.

Ранним утром — стандартный подъем по будильнику: у меня режим. Всегда был. Холодный душ, стакан молока, и я сваливаю. В лицо бьет сырой воздух утреннего города: недружелюбный и сонный. Нащупав в кармане куртки пачку сигарет, я сую одну в рот и чиркаю зажигалкой. Затягиваюсь, раздумывая над планом действий. Сначала — поехать обрадовать заказчика. Он отсчитает мне своими слюнявыми пальцами двойную оплату и будет светиться от счастья. Также, как и все до него, и те, кто придут после. Они постоянно думают, что им принадлежит весь мир. На самом деле у них даже нет лиц. Уж я-то вижу. Пустышки в картонных масках с жижей вместо мозгов. Иногда мне кажется, что такие не стоят освобождения. Куда занимательней наблюдать, как они сами роют себе могилы. В переносном смысле, разумеется.

Всё проходит гладко, мне даже оставляют щедрые чаевые.

— Сделаете для меня еще кое-что, мистер Зсасз? Я не займу вас надолго.

С ущербной улыбкой он протягивает мне новый конверт с именем и фотографией. Сую его в карман куртки.

— И да…— заказчик мнется, как подросток на свидании, — я бы хотел сувенирчик. 

Я киваю и ретируюсь, пока глаза этой крысы не полопались. Внизу беру в долг одну из его тачек — развалюху, потому что не уверен, что смогу вернуть. Времени — ещё часа два, поэтому я рассматриваю содержимое конверта, листаю карту в смартфоне. Включаю радио, и поездка сразу скрашивается горячо любимыми звуками «Funkytown». Желудок настойчиво напоминает, что со вчера не видал ни крошки. По пути к клиенту замечаю закусочную. Размышляю, на чем может повеситься мышь в холодильнике. Если там пусто, наверное, на своем хвосте. Хватит ли длины? В любом случае, мне надо что-то сожрать. Делаю маленькую остановку, чтобы взять самый большой сэндвич и кофе. Наконец, приезжаю на подземную парковку кондоминиума, останавливаясь рядом с тачкой клиента. Скоро начало его рабочего дня. Я завтракаю, наблюдая, как вокруг ничего не происходит, перевожу взгляд на рекламу на чьем-то форде. Там женское лицо — неестественно идеальное, типа, благодаря новому крему. Ну такое себе. Вот я как-то слышал про обувной крем, вызывающий сердечные приступы. Вот это я понимаю.

Клиент точен, как швейцарские часы. По сравнению с фото, он выглядит старым и потрепанным. В зеленоватом свете парковки — и того хуже. Когда фигура приближается, я жду наготове, выудив из кармана шприц с кетамином. Клиент подходит достаточно близко, и эта самая игла впивается в его шею. Напоследок бью пистолетом по голове, чтобы точно не очнулся раньше времени, и пихаю его в свою машину. Препарат, судя по реакции, сногсшибательный. Буквально.

— Как дела, Джонни? Как утречко? Погодка сегодня — отпад. — непринужденно поглядываю через зеркало заднего вида. Клиент очень уютно растянулся там. Я опрокидываю в себя остатки кофе, сминаю бумажный пакет и выбрасываю к нему. Самое проверенное место в городе — полузабытые доки. Там и так много мусора, лишний не сразу заметят.

— Если офицер спросит, мы скажем: «Привет, шэф! Все в порядке, мой друг с ночи празднует рождение сына. Я везу его прямо домой в кроватку, сэр!»

Никто нас, ясное дело, не останавливает. Я паркуюсь в неприметном закоулке и прошмыгиваю через черный ход в склады, таща клиента на себе. Скинув его, я заряжаю пистолет и выстреливаю в грудь. Потом крепко задумываюсь.

Ненавижу, когда люди используют тупые ухищрения в речи. Типа, неужели так сложно сказать: «принеси мне его скальп»; нет, надо: «хочу сувенирчик». Я осматриваю тело, мучаясь выбором. Оказывается, что у мужика пиздецки странные зубы. С блестяшками. Решив забрать именно их, я несколько раз прикладываю рукоятью. Правильно говорят: хороший пистолет должен быть тяжелым. Попытавшись выдрать, понимаю, что все хуже, чем предполагалось. Целая уйма времени уходит, чтобы выбрать из гнилых, разрушенных или сломанных зубов хотя бы часть. Мысленно раздражаюсь и ругаю существование в мире нечетких указаний. Совершенно бестолковый заказчик, да и платит не так уж и много, чтобы корячиться. Он же даже не оценит. Так что я особо не стараюсь и ссыпаю в пакет скудный улов. Напоследок, приподняв штанину, без особого удовольствия добавляю короткий порез на ногу.

Уже на пороге в голову приходит дельная мысль: раз сложилось, что я здесь, можно поискать свой ножик. Я прощаюсь и иду обшаривать склады. Пару недель назад во время задания случилась облава. Терпеть не могу непредвиденные обстоятельства. Не спорю, было весело, и заплатили больше. Но когда дошло, что я посеял нож, пока скакал туда-сюда, это очень расстроило. Можно просто купить новый, но тот был дорог мне как память. Это — подарок от офицера полиции, с классной резной ручкой, он мне сразу понравился, как только увидел. Такой в магазине не купишь. Я ищу, усердно пиная всякий хлам, снасти и прочее дерьмо для ловли рыбы.

Углубиться в философию мне не позволяет внезапный шум. Мигом прекращаю деятельность и обращаюсь в слух. Определенно кто-то болтает, и это странно. Отдаленно распознаю два крика — ну что за проходной двор! Сюрприз отнюдь не приятный. О чем идет речь — не разобрать, и я беззвучно ступаю в сторону источника звука. Заворачиваю за угол. Делаю один шаг. Второй. И тут земля начинает дрожать. А я-то знаю, что это значит. Эта миллисекунда даётся, чтобы спрятаться, если не хочешь превратиться в пережаренный стейк. Мне больше по душе прожарка медиум, вот я и отбегаю так далеко, как удается, ныряя за стену. В ту же секунду пространство прошибает ударная волна. Всё так похоже на тот случай в Аркхэме, просто мистика какая-то. Меня не задевает, потому что расстояние достаточно безопасное. Я продолжаю поиски, но уже в направлении звука. Ножа все нет. Зато есть место происшествия. С помятыми стенами, обломками, пылью — как обычно. Где-то разгорается огонь, дышать и видеть становится тяжелее. Пока оглядываюсь, не сразу понимаю, что в моих ушах звенит не от взрыва.

— Ну хоть кто-то…

Подвывания становятся громче, когда я подхожу ближе к центру взрыва.

— Блять, помогите!

Гарь плотной завесой перекрывает обзор, из-за чего кажется, что здесь пусто. Только нытье — оно не прекращается, такое странное, надрывное. С ужасно жалобными всхлипываниями, как будто кто-то смотрит печальный фильм.

— Я тут!

Мои глаза наконец натыкаются на светлое пятно, заваленное обломками. При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказывается ещё живым человеком. Я с интересом изучаю его спину, обтянутую тканью некогда белого костюмчика, и, неожиданно — прижатую глыбой. Гадаю, осталось ли хоть одно ребро целым? В мыслях по привычке мелькает, что стоит просто добить, зачем мучиться с такими увечьями. Но кое-что необычное заставляет меня притормозить. Не то, что он называет меня по имени, хотя я определенно вижу его впервые. Не то, что за спасение он обещает все золотые горы мира.

_Просто я отчетливо вижу его лицо. Не картонную маску, как у всех, кого встречаю._

Я вижу зареванные прозрачные глаза, ни на секунду не замолкающий рот, тут и там — родинки. Свежий порез на носу, в волосах — куски щебня. Ямочка на подбородке и аккуратная щетина, как специально выстригали. И брови так сдвинуты, будто он собрался откинуться от грусти.

— Поехали прокатимся.

И, если бы было возможно заглянуть в будущее, я бы узнал, что в этот момент столкнулся с очередным роковым поворотом. Такое ведь всегда происходит, когда не ждешь. Но я не провидец, знаете ли, сложновато распознать судьбу в рыдающем полутрупе. Словом, делаю то, что в моих человеческих силах: разбираю крупные камни и балки, подхватываю его. Когда болевой шок сходит, он принимается орать, как резаный, прямо мне на ухо, и приятного, конечно, мало. Надеюсь, поскорее потеряет сознание. Дело сделано — принцесса спасена из заточения, и я тащу его, не тратя времени на размышления, что будет дальше. Неподалеку от выхода замечаю что-то подозрительно знакомо блестящее.

— О, погоди-ка. — я оставляю его на пару секунд и не ошибаюсь: вот и мой нож. Подбирая его, облегченно вздыхаю: хотя бы не зря пришел.

В машине эта рожа, слава богу, уже без сознания, можно насладиться тишиной. Вот так не ценишь такие простые вещи, пока не отберут. Он наверняка теперь будет больше дорожить теми здоровыми ребрами, которые у него остались. Домашняя аптечка ждёт своего часа. В ней всегда все самое необходимое: бинт, антисептик — их вытаскиваю сразу же, и, немного подумав, беру ещё аспирин. Возможно, понадобится уже мне, когда он очнется. Устроив гостя на диване, аккуратно стягиваю с него дорогущий пиджак, расстегиваю одну за одной пуговицы на рубашке. Кожа на ощупь приятная, гладкая, как у ребенка. Класс. Под ножом такая б разошлась, как масло. Также замечаю еще кое-что: микроскопические белые рубцы на лбу. Их не увидят те, кто не знает, как неприятно в коже застревают куски стекла.

На теле ран нет, но, как известно, это совсем не гарантия, что ничего не травмировано. Так и получается. Я крайне ответственно ощупываю его торс и профессионально ставлю диагноз: внутри всё переломано к хуям. Вообразив картинку из учебника, берусь оказывать медицинскую помощь. Все как было написано — проверить, не отъехал ли, на выдохе (интересно, кто должен выдыхать — он или я? Наверное, я.) затянуть бинтами, как мумию, да потуже, чтобы двигаться не мог. Грудная клетка ходит ходуном. Дышит — уже отлично. Почти здоров, можно сказать. Оставшись довольным своей работой, растягиваюсь на полу напротив и перехожу в режим ожидания. Интересная у него рожа. Где-то я такую видел. Может, на пакете молока? В рекламе? На плакате «разыскивается»? Кто знает.

Успеваю перелопатить в мыслях множество важных вещей, и проходит четыре часа и сорок две минуты, прежде чем со стороны дивана начинается движение. Сначала он вяло ворочается и издает предсмертные звуки. Потом разлепляет глаза и что-то ворчит. Я присаживаюсь и заинтересованно вслушиваюсь.

— Если я в аду, то папочка, должно быть, играет в покер с Сатаной и Гитлером, он не выйдет меня встречать.

Пытаюсь вспомнить, задевал ли его головой о косяки, пока тащил. Вроде нет, так что если он и приложился, то раньше и без моей помощи.

— Здорово тебя придавило. — приветствую я. Рожа поворачивается в мою сторону. Сейчас будет самое интересное. Он рвано втягивает воздух, безуспешно пытается пошевелиться. Глаза на мокром месте: видно, что силится не разреветься, хоть и дается это очень тяжело. Он похож на жука, которого перевернули на спину и оторвали пару лапок. Чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Вот и мне любопытно. Собравшись с силами, делает ещё несколько неудачных попыток, и, наконец, героически садится. Хочется или поаплодировать, или оторвать еще одну лапку и попробовать снова. Продолжает стараться: буквально стиснув зубы, напяливает свою рубашку. Затем очень спокойно, видно, вопреки чудовищной внутренней борьбе, просит телефон, и я протягиваю свой. Набирает водителю. Нервишки сдают сразу: рожа гневно приказывает трубке, чтобы за ним приехали сию же минуту, и взяли с собой больше медиков. Разволновавшись, несколько раз повторяет, что это срочно, как будто и так не понятно. Затем отворачивает телефон и вопросительно пялится на меня, словно заказывает пиццу и хочет узнать, ем ли я грибы. Ем, кстати. На самом деле его интересует адрес. Я называю. Орет то же самое в трубку и отключает связь. Не без труда он наконец покидает диван и пытается вздохнуть с облегчением, но толком не может из-за бинтов. Тогда он хватает со стола маркер и чиркает что-то на коробке из-под пиццы, которую я забыл выкинуть.

— У меня сейчас нет визитки, я просто напишу тебе тут свой адрес и телефон.

К сожалению, представление заканчивается очень быстро — не проходит и десяти минут, а под домом уже стоит машина. Будто только и ждали звонка. Он улепетывает, и я снова остаюсь в тишине. Смотрю на буквы, и узнаю, что у рожи теперь есть имя.

После я довольно быстро переключаюсь. Начинается с того, что заказчик получает свои зубы, а потом все по-старому — какие-то дела. Заказов не так много, и я устраиваю маленький отпуск, целиком занимаясь тем, чего хочется только мне. Время идет своим чередом, пока, однажды, я не затеиваю вышвырнуть из дома весь скопившийся хлам. Глаза натыкаются на надпись на коробке, которую я уже почти запихиваю в мусор. И становится интересно, что рожа сейчас делает. Сращивает кости или покрывается трупными пятнами? Определенно стоит проверить. Я сажусь на свой мотоцикл, натягиваю на голову шлем и еду прямо по адресу. Конечной точкой оказывается клуб, и сперва я думаю, что это был адрес работы. Но позднее выясняется, что он тут еще и живет. Не в клубе, разумеется, выше. Наверное, это довольно удобно — спать и работать в одном здании. И довольно небезопасно. Парочка головорезов, услышав имя с коробки, крайне недоверчиво изучают меня, и настаивают на сопровождении. Сразу согласившись, излучаю жизнелюбие — прямо как когда также меня водили санитары. Ни тем, ни этим не очень-то нравилось. А я просто в отличном расположении духа, потому что за последнюю неделю я вырезал столько, что можно было заполнить небольшой семейный склеп.

— У меня был классный отпуск. — делюсь, но высокомерные охранники и ухом не ведут. Просто пиздец, какое невежество. У них что, нефть вместо мозгов?

На верхнем этаже я топчусь у двери несколько секунд, пока идет согласование визита. Получается, рожа тут — начальник. Очень важная птица. Наконец переступив порог, я расплываюсь в улыбке, потому что он все же живой.

— Мимо проходил. Решил заглянуть. Как здоровье? — интересуюсь, покосившись на подушку, которая подпирает его спину.

— Виктор! — так трепетно мое имя давно никто не произносил. Он аж подпрыгивает, хватая мои плечи. Чуть ли не на шею за объятиями лезет, будто мы старые друзья. Это льстит, ведь он единственный, кто тут вообще в настроении. Остальные — похоронно-уныло молчат. А рожа все танцует вокруг, и это так отличается от того, как он помирал тогда. Живчик. Он очаровательно улыбается мне и говорит очень много, ужасно приятным голосом. Аж сахар скрипит на зубах. Я знаю, кто обычно так говорит. Те, кому что-то надо.

— У меня тут освободилась одна должность. Лучший ассасин Готэма. — торжественно, едва не раздуваясь от гордости, провозглашает, — Что скажешь?

Не очень понятно, кого именно он намеревался похвалить. Тактично молчу, что и так считаю себя лучшим. А он, очевидно, хочет меня к себе в штат.

— К тому же, как ты заметил, полиция больше не ищет тебя. — добавляет рожа, и в моей голове из кусочков складывается целый паззл. Так вот почему офицеры так спокойно реагировали на меня все это время. Никто не пытается укусить за задницу. Ни одной облавы. Никакой слежки. Я ведь даже специально мельтешил на глазах патрульных, а те сделали вид, что я невидимый.

— Тогда с удовольствием. Ага.

Он аж сияет. Я размышляю, что теоретически теряю в дальнейшем, и не могу придумать ни одной причины, которая сдерживала бы хоть немного. Все предусмотрено. И такой поворот мне по душе. Пока я отвлекаюсь, рожа продолжает болтать. А потом резко замолкает и выжидающе выпучивает глаза. Очень интенсивно. Кажется, надо поскорее реагировать.

— Ужас… — я вдруг забываю его фамилию — она осталась на коробке из-под пиццы. Но я не дома, коробки рядом нет. Подумать только, пять минут назад помнил — и вот улетучилось. Ну бывает, память — сложная штука. С сожалением обвожу взглядом помещение и выдаю уже громче и уверенней:

— Ужас, босс.

Это похоже, его более чем устраивает. А фамилию я всегда успею выучить позже.

Он говорит, что подрывник, который устроил концерт в доках, был его предыдущим киллером, вздумавшим самым гнусным образом пойти на предательство. Голос босса похож на раскаленную сталь — с такой глубокой ненавистью он отзывается о бывшем сотруднике. Прозвище, кстати, мне знакомо. Светлячок был одним из тех, кто отдыхал у Аркхэма вместе со мной. Не то, чтобы я много видел из своего изолятора, но ходили слухи, что он мог сделать взрывчатку из любой дряни. Чтобы не создавал проблем, его кружок самодеятельности прикрыли, приставив пару глаз охраны. По мне, так эти его шашки — полнейшая ерунда. Только разрушение и никакого удовольствия.

— Мы найдем его прямо сейчас. — глаза на роже сверкают от нетерпения, и я в восторге от такой решительности. Босс расстроился, что кто-то попытался измерить его жизнь в деньгах, будто не знает, что для наемников не существует никакого кодекса чести. Это не итальянская мафия, в конце концов. По поводу морали каждый сам решает, и иногда люди делают неправильный выбор. Разветвленная сеть ушей и глаз информирует, что Светлячок сейчас на задании. Босс берет свое запятнанное достоинство, пистолет и армию из подчиненных, включая меня. Не понимаю, к чему такая суета. Ради одного насекомого шум поднимать.

Когда мы загоняем его в угол, начинается шоу. Рожа аж цветет от радости. Как ребенок, получивший игрушку, которую он выпрашивал годами. Кружится, улюлюкает и хлопает в ладоши, так ярко, что я не могу глаз оторвать. Диву даюсь: когда я его впервые увидел, даже представить себе не мог, что он умеет так веселиться.

— Вуху! — разносится восхищенным эхом, будто он приехал на самую крутую вечеринку города.

А потом проявляется любовь к выступлениям: рожа разглагольствует о том, как, наверное, тяжело ему, бедному насекомому, жить с таким крошечным мозгом. Я б сказал, что в следующий раз стоит лучше думать, но ни для кого тут не секрет, что следующего раза не будет. Босс издевательски приплясывает рядом, пока я закрепляю стяжки потуже. Увы, до нормальной драки не доходит: запутавшись в сетях, Светлячок больше не может расправить крылышки. Он получает самую малость и валится на пол. От пыток тоже поспешно отказывается, покладисто сознаваясь, кто и каким лакомым куском переманил его к себе. Конечно, хочет, чтобы его погладили по голове за сотрудничество. Но мы ж не полиция. Рожа так вообще смертельно обиделся. Ну что тут поделаешь? Впрочем, я быстро догадываюсь, что.

Выдав имя своего заказчика, Светлячок тут же перестает быть нужным. Придавливаю его к земле, чтобы не дергался, беру покрепче за голову и тянусь за ножом во внутренний карман. Лезвие вспарывает кожу на подбородке и аккуратно очерчивает длинную глубокую линию вдоль его лица и вокруг волос на макушке. Я очень стараюсь. Хочется сделать хороший подарок боссу, чтобы не расстраивался так.

— Как жука раздавить. Уперев ботинок в его горло, берусь за край и отдираю лицо от черепа. Там, где можно тянуть за волосы, отходит проще. Внутри оно горячее и гладкое, и приходится ухватиться покрепче, чтобы не выскользнуло из рук. Кожа отслаивается, точь-в-точь кожура с апельсина. Только пахнет не цитрусами, а цехом с подвешенными свиньями.

— Ну вот, он больше не будет притворяться. — радостно сообщаю я, демонстрируя боссу свеженькое личико обидчика. Он уже не выглядит грустным, и даже нахваливает за изобретательность. Вот выходишь с утра из дома и не подозреваешь, что тебя ждут такие развлечения.

Так просто я и получил работу. Безо всяких галстуков, бумажек, допросов вроде: «Кем вы видите себя через пять лет?» Я вижу себя собой. Хотелось бы надеяться на пару сотен новых шрамов. Так я и познакомился с Романом Сайонисом, которого, на самом деле, должен был знать уже давно. Но не вспомнил. Бывает же такое.

***

Когда Роман выплачивает мне премию за спасение, я решаю снять квартиру поближе к клубу. Чтобы не мотаться с окраин и не тратить время. Тут гораздо больше места, полнейшая шумоизоляция и чистота. Помимо прочего, у меня есть кухонный гарнитур и своя ванная. О чем еще мечтать?

Скоро я узнаю, что некоторые гораздо лучше знают, о чем. Босс с энтузиазмом показывает мне свои комнаты, заливаясь, как опытный экскурсовод. Должен сказать, к такому надо привыкнуть. Допустим, это нормально, когда обстановка в клубе похожа на наркотический трип. Но редко встретишь то же самое в десятках комнатах подряд. Он с упоением рассказывает о том, как много сил потратил на создание этого уродства, а я все думаю, что забавно, как сильно можно любить вещи. Наверное, не наигрался с игрушками, когда был маленьким, раз тащит все, что кажется интересным. Или то, что увидел однажды у кого-то в гостях.

Что меня действительно тут поражает, так это количество людей. Персонала гораздо больше, чем необходимо. Когда я говорю «гораздо больше», я имею в виду «пиздец как много». Это нужно, чтобы распределять ответственность за катастрофы, которые случаются каждый день. Если штат большой — всегда есть на кого спихнуть вину. Например, Роману не нравится утренний кофе. Он возмущается и ищет, кто виноват. Бариста, пережаривший зерна, скидывает все на помощника, тот — на экономку, та — на горничных, те — на поставщиков, и так до бесконечности. Все заканчивается тем, что виною всему плохая погода на плантациях. Роман этого не узнает, потому что уже к середине забывает о произошедшем и переключается на более важные вопросы. Если бы он всегда доводил дело до конца, все бы поувольнялись, и он остался бы вообще без персонала.

Помимо базового штата, в дом приглашают кучу дополнительных людей. Они нужны, чтобы решать, как Роман будет есть, спать, передвигаться, отдыхать и какого оттенка русого в этом месяце будут его волосы, которые каждый раз одного и того же цвета. Я уже видел консультанта по нарядам, парикмахера, сомелье, массажистов всех частей тела. На Рождество он нанимает специального человека, чтобы тот нарядил елку. Клинеры в белоснежном обмундировании ездят сюда, как к себе домой. А у косметолога в сумке никогда нет продукции самих Сайонисов. Одна из важнейших составляющих его жизни — это трофеи. В любое время может зазвонить телефон, и на другом конце провода будет человек, который только что добыл очередное сокровище на аукционе. Маску, сушеную голову, доисторическую фигурку или ещё что-то безобразное, чем так любит хвастаться Роман. Он созывает так называемых друзей из клуба оценить все эти штуки. Те напыщенно, со знанием дела оглядывают стены, задают вопросы и восторгаются. Чем больше надеются понравиться и отхватить для себя кусок романовых денег, тем сильнее восторгаются, как правило. Когда он проделывает то же самое с персоналом, история другая. Потому что по первому разу все изображают заинтересованность, но, когда он начинает распинаться снова, никому уже не хочется слушать. Для них трофеи — это просто старье, не более, чем прихоть босса. Они не несут никакого сакрального смысла.

_рожа развесил в гостиной сморщенные рожи. любит рожи._

Я будто сижу в седле золотой лошади на карусели полнейшего абсурда. Каждое действие босса — это целое мероприятие, требующее внимания десятков людей. Жизнь Романа напоминает мне детский день рождения с кучей клоунов. При этом он сам сидит во главе стола в пластиковой короне и прекрасно себя чувствует, пока все пляшут вокруг. Не скажу, что меня это удивляет. Просто кажется бессмысленным. Мне-то всё равно, какой марки трусы носить, а из спорта нравится только гольф.

Дома в вещах у меня спрятан блокнот в серой обложке. Туда я записываю самое важное. Всякие штуки, которые могут облегчить будни, но не всегда удобны, чтобы держать постоянно в голове. Со временем на страницах среди схем, дат встреч появляется все больше и больше заметок уже совсем иного содержания.

_у рожи есть черная рожа, которую он надевает на рожу, когда злится_

Моя жизнь меняется до того плавно, что я не замечаю, как провожу в хоромах босса все чаще времени. Если быть точнее — рядом с ним самим. Я уже наизусть знаю, во сколько Роман просыпается, сколько часов наводит марафет, какую рубашку надевает, когда у него хорошее настроение, что ест на завтрак по четвергам. Мне даже не требуется ничего выведывать. Когда ты внутри этого механизма — вся информация как на блюдечке, только запоминай.

К работе босс подходит особенно старательно. Мне очень нравится присутствовать при переговорах. Потому что вне зависимости от того, куда они повернут, я начинаю считать.

«Раз, два, три, четыре…»

Он натягивает на рожу фирменную сайонисовскую улыбку, способную очаровать самого дьявола. Милый до невероятия, окучивает партнеров заботой и вниманием. Предлагает гостям виски.

«…пять, шесть, семь…»

Кто-то выдает очередную глупость. Я спиной вижу, как трещит его лицо. Роман физически не может лукавить так долго.

«…восемь, девять, десять.»

И тут его голос срывается на крик.

Обычно на людях босс старается выглядеть и вести себя, как чей-то богатый папик, способный враз решить все проблемы, и звезды с неба собрать, не моргнув глазом. Когда я вижу, как он почти плачет из-за разбитой чашки, становится ясно, что такой папик нужен ему самому. На самом деле, ему все равно, что подумают окружающие. Роман хочет быть самым сильным в собственных глазах. Но это не всегда выходит.

Я смотрю, как он намыливает руки, и изнутри гложет странное чувство.

Со временем я замечаю всё больше. Босс меняет уже четвертые перчатки, хотя ещё только полдень. Он не может притронуться к чему-то без них. Обнаружив пятно на своём бокале, швыряет его об пол, как будто обжегся, а потом сорок минут отчитывает экономку. Он таскает в своём пиджаке две пачки салфеток. Заставляет менять постельное бельё каждый день.

И я наконец вспоминаю французское словечко, которым называют это чувство.

_дежавю._

Моргаю, выметая из старых воспоминаний руки в нарывах, дозаторы с антисептиком, и блестящие поверхности, откуда на меня смотрело детское отражение. Подумать только, никогда такого не было и вот опять.

И я точно помню, что нужно делать. Мой план гениален в своей простоте. Знаете, это как с любой мешающей заразой. Ты можешь долгое время жить, не зная, например, что у тебя в легких разрастается опухоль. Воспаление, или там, рак. Становится хуже, и ты можешь игнорировать это, ведь жить возможно, хоть и неприятно. А потом доходишь до точки, когда пути больше нет. Правда в том, что, если раковая опухоль мешает тебе дышать, её нужно просто вырезать. Тебе вскроют грудную клетку и раздербанят органы, но ты выздоровеешь. Когда то же самое происходит с головой, суть не меняется, просто подходить нужно немного иначе. Не существует анестезии для мыслей, потому что проблема в них самих. Проблема, которая корежит твою личность до неузнаваемости. А я хочу знать настоящего Романа и жутко напрягает это что-то, заставляющее его страдать, хотя кажется таким комфортным. Лгать себе — это то, чем не стоит заниматься. Решение приходит само собой. Я хочу помочь. И потому сую его перчатки к себе в карман.

***

_рожа просит чаще срезать с врагов рожи. роже нравится_

Официанты в белоснежных перчатках снуют, предлагая гостям шампанское. Есть среди них и особенные, которых в других клубах редко встретишь — у них на подносах разноцветные таблетки. Как «джелли белли», лежат себе на серебряной эмали веселой безобидной кучкой. Вспоминаю, как раньше мне с такими не везло: конфеты попадались со вкусом бэд-трипа. Сейчас я такие не ем, и хорошо помню и собственное имя, и внешность, и зачем живу. А кто-то всё позабыл и умер, скрючившись под лавкой.

Рожа по-королевски восседает на лучшем насесте и потягивает мартини. Из глубины клуба к нему выныривает кто-то из подчиненных, подсаживается на пару секунд и сразу исчезает. босс поднимает голову и ищет меня взглядом, и я уже догадываюсь, что это значит. Наметилось дельце. Следующим пунктом в списке смертников числится недоумок, натравивший Светлячка. Бывший бизнес-партнер, позарившийся на место Романа. Я прикручиваю глушитель к пистолету, запрыгиваю в машину и еду к клиенту в гости. Он снимает небольшую квартирку для встреч, даты которых в официальных документах не числятся. Наверное, у него тоже отдельный блокнот для этой части работы.

Дверь открываю своим ключом. Ну, то есть, дубликатом, который сделали те, кто это умеет. Ищейки Романа организовывали эту встречу целый месяц, чтобы сегодня я лично смог насладиться этой беседой. Цель визита сидит на кухне, наслаждаясь виски и копанием своих важных бумажек.

— А ты умеешь совместить приятное с полезным. — комментирую я.

От неожиданности он роняет стакан, и тот разбивается о кафель. Вот растяпа.

— Слышал, у японцев есть слово, обозначающее смерть на работе. Они бы тебя зауважали.

Я обхожу осколки и терпеливо объясняю, что он попытался откусить больше, чем может физически. Говорю очень спокойно — хочу, чтобы понял с первого раза. Очень уж не люблю повторять.

— Продукция Сайонисов уничтожила жизнь моей любимой. Это чудом её не убило.

«Не убило же.» — у меня возникает дельная мысль.

— Я не виноват! — затирает он, и я буквально чувствую лапшу на своих ушах. Что за бредни. Когда ты из чувства мести натравливаешь на кого-то киллера — вот и вина, и мотив. Это вам любой скажет. На его столе нет ни блокнота, ни ежедневника. Зато мой взгляд цепляется за кое-что получше. Серебряный черепок на пальце. Красивая, начищенная безделушка. Пустые металлические глазницы заигрывающе подмигивают мне.

— Ты меня за придурка не держи. Покажи лучше руку. — я не имею в арсенале того томного взгляда, который использует Роман, когда чего-то добивается. Зато у меня есть пистолет на поясе. Так что прошу, как умею, вежливо и искренне. Выхватываю нож из заднего кармана, раскрываю его одним движением. Перекатив рукоять в ладони, для большей убедительности машу перед лицом собеседника.

— Рад иметь с вами дело. — отмечаю, когда он смирно кладет ладонь на стол. Лезвие с силой вдалбливается в сустав. Аккуратно, чтобы наверняка попасть. Палец отсекается просто идеально, и колечко под аккомпанемент чужого вопля остается на столе. Клиент заливается, как резаный (вот это каламбур), и мгновенно подскакивает, будто черт из табакерки. Порыв героический, но для него не очень выгодный. Я приседаю достаточно быстро, чтобы перерезать сухожилия на его стопе, в таком положении это провернуть проще простого.

Собравшись куда-то, предпринимает попытку шагнуть, но нога уже не слушается, и он валится на осколки, как мешок. Тогда я подцепляю его за бок, пинком переворачивая на спину, и всаживаю нож под правое ребро, аккурат в печень. Это только в комиксах люди с такими ранениями продолжают скакать, как ни в чем не бывало. В жизни они долго кричат: до тех пор, пока естественный анестетик не вступит в свои права. Еще слюнявят все, плюются кровью, плачут, могут наделать в штаны. Такова жестокая реальность. Я обтираю платочком из его кармана кольцо, снятое с одинокого пальца. Когда почищу, можно будет носить, а то вдруг кровь какая-нибудь спидозная.

Как только болевой шок его затыкает, я берусь срезать лицо. Вот почему свежевание не используют для пыток — человек всё равно ничего не почувствует. Зато для запугивания — самое то. То, что нужно Роману. Я уже перехожу к отдиранию кожи, как вдруг случаются непредвиденные обстоятельства. Странно, что они так называются, ведь вероятность того, что к тебе ввалятся копы, всегда есть. Видимо, те, кто вынюхивал информацию про обидчика босса, об этом не подумали. Дверь скрипит и ломается под ударами. Сюрприз совсем не радует, и я отскакиваю за угол, в соседнюю комнату. Прислушавшись, различаю две пары ног, все ближе и ближе. Я вытаскиваю пистолет и лихорадочно соображаю, какого черта это происходит. Босс, вообще-то, купил мне мантию-невидимку. Напрашивается единственный возможный вывод: копы вообще явились не за мной. Не я один не без греха в этой комнате. Они ведь наверняка хотели прикрыть эту лавочку, а я оказался не в том месте не в то время. Но в одном можно быть уверенным: проебать задание нельзя. Когда один из них замечает тело и отвлекается, я палю ему в спину. Второй не успевает включить соображалку, уставившись на дыру в своем товарище, и получает такую же в голову. Все знают, что скорость — это преимущество. А медлительность иногда может стоить жизни.

— Вам, вообще-то, повезло. От пули болит внутри, а от ножевого — везде. — поучительно сообщаю я, но никто не отзывается. Тогда оперативно заканчиваю прерванное занятие и вытираю нож. Классная вечеринка, но мне уже пора. Лицо клиента кочует в пакет, и я по-английски откланиваюсь.

В машине на груди вырисовываются три ровные отметины, заставляя эндорфины отплясывать канкан. Доехать до дома Сайониса выходит уже ближе к ночи. В потемках я пробираюсь в комнату Романа, спотыкаюсь об какую-то хрень на пути. По его дыханию — не размеренному, а довольно частому, понимаю, что не спит, и валюсь на кровать рядом. Удобно и тепло, и подушка вкусно пахнет его шампунем.

— Я убил двух копов сегодня ночью. Была облава. — отчитываюсь, не видя смысла ходить вокруг да около.

— Молодец. — недовольно оценивает он, даже не пытаясь гнать меня в шею.

— Завтра покажу вам рожу того придурка, который заказал вас. Она у меня в багажнике. — я переключаюсь на хорошее, ведь, в сущности, это все не трагедия. И затраты в этот раз оправданы.

— Мне не интересно.

— И правильно. Без лица он стал гораздо симпатичнее. — я торжествующе ухмыляюсь, — Сказал, что его любимая пострадала от продукции вашего отца.

— Я не мой отец. — резко отвечает босс, будто автоматически. На него одно это слово действует, как красная тряпка.

— Я знаю. — беззаботно согласившись, переворачиваюсь на бок. Кому, как не мне, знать. Протягиваю руку и нашариваю в темноте его волосы. Мягкие. Неизвестно, принадлежит эта заслуга природе или парикмахерам, но мне в любом случае нравится.

— Нужно было читать то, что пишут мелким шрифтом. — сонно добавляет Роман, видимо, уже готовясь провалиться в небытие. Устал, наверное, сегодня особенно много кричал. А я, на радостях слишком перевозбужденный, не могу спать. В мыслях крутится, что цель красноречиво наказана, и боссу больше ничего не грозит. Глажу его по голове, провожу по плечам, обернутым шелковой пижамой. Дыхание выравнивается, погружая Романа глубже в сон. Здорово, что он может так просто отключиться, будто только меня и ждал. Это, вообще-то, показатель доверия: ему комфортно, потому что в других условиях люди редко спят спокойно.

Представляю, какое разгорится шоу, когда в новостях запестрят новости об убийстве. Если весь Готэм заговорит об этом, Роман будет доволен, и я — тоже. Потому что от того, как он смотрит — благодарно и восхищенно, — потакать прихотям хочется в десятки раз больше. От этого чувствуешь себя нужным.

_рожа у рожи довольно симпатичная_

***

Я приезжаю к боссу еще до рассвета. Забираю мыло из ванной и шкафчика с запасным, выкидываю все это подальше от дома и останавливаюсь, чтобы покурить. Хмурое небо светлеет, над городом романтично встает солнце. Пейзажик, как с картинки. День обещает быть интересным: в планах сегодня встреча с партнерами, которые не любят платить по счетам. Рассчитываю обзавестись хотя бы парочкой шрамов. Роман тоже проснется с минуты на минуту, потому что бариста уже варит кофе, а из кухни вкусно пахнет яичницей. Время тянется невыносимо долго, когда чего-то очень ждёшь. Я успеваю начистить нож, посчитать полосы на обоях (двести пять), разобрать и собрать пистолет, поотжиматься, подоставать экономку и помедитировать. И знаете, как люди посматривают на часы каждые пять секунд в надежде, что они пойдут быстрее, так я и поглядываю на босса. Потому что пока он не соберется — время не придет.

_на роже с утра нет рожи_

Роман трагически молча тащит себя из комнаты в комнату. Я вьюсь вокруг, чуть ли силой его в спину не пихая, потому что делать все так долго — это издевательство. С надеждой заглядываю в его невыспавшееся лицо. Пододвигаю стул, чтобы скорее приступал к завтраку. Но он не хочет. Он пялится в чашку, словно подбирает нужные слова для утреннего скандала по поводу неудобства тапочек, и я трепетно жду, потому что, когда он разразится, все пойдет как надо. Но происходит ничего. Я переживаю, что за сегодня не услышал ни одной придирки. О чем он думает? Меня беспокоит это неестественное и нездоровое для него состояние. Было куда лучше, когда он орал и кидался всем подряд.

Роман все смотрит и смотрит, будто забыл обо всех делах. Закрадывается мысль, что, если сидеть сложа руки, мы никуда сегодня не попадём. А этого я хочу в последнюю очередь. Это как когда тебе обещают Диснейленд, а везут на прием к зубному. Надо срочно развеять это похоронное настроение.

— Вы сегодня прямо неотразимы, босс! — радостно сообщаю я и беру с тарелки неприкаянный сэндвич. Никому не нужный, кроме меня. Ну, подумаешь, умылся не с тем мылом. Лицо-то менее симпатичным от этого не стало.

— Ну, должников надо резать при параде, да, Виктор? — до босса, вроде, наконец доходит. Или нет, не важно, главное — что он отзывается. Я с энтузиазмом поддакиваю.

— Отлично. Тогда едем мочить этих бомжей.

Я с облегчением вздыхаю. Их новая точка — на окраинах города. Трудяги еще не крепко обосновались там, так что едем ковать, пока горячо. Когда в окне мелькают очертания знакомых полуразвалившихся домов, граффити и разграбленные магазины, я невольно усмехаюсь — это же тот район, где я раньше жил. Город такой тесный. Мы поднимаемся на пятый этаж их гадюшника, я возвожу курок на новеньком кольте и давлю на звонок. Из-за стены доносится недоуменное «кто», и босс спрашивает, заказывали ли они девчонок. Дверь открывается, и на долю секунды лицо в проеме выглядит удивленным. Видимо, пули вместо девчонок ему ещё не присылали. Отдача — как по маслу, громкая и смертоносная — вот это я понимаю чистая работа. Пистолет — синоним успешного бизнеса. Оставшиеся должники не менее быстро рассчитываются кровью, и все трое ложатся у стены в ряд. Я стреляю по второму кругу — уже для души. Как тут удержаться, кольт совсем новый!

Босс бросает на лежбище удовлетворенный взгляд и хвалит меня. Так искренне, что тяжело не улыбнуться в ответ. Сразу хочется радоваться вместе с ним. Пистолет отправляется в кобуру, и я отхожу к окну, вытаскивая нож — осталось последнее. Позади Роман тоже переключается — сменяет веселье на заинтересованность. Знаю, что ждет, потому что не для одного меня метки — это завершающий аккорд. Никогда не задумывался, какая боссу разница, пока не однажды не почувствовал пытливый взгляд на спине. Я тогда повернулся и прорезал длинную черту — на внутренней стороне локтя — и он аж загорелся от восторга. А я — еще больше, потому что кто-то оценил. Жаль, что не знает, что это, вообще-то, довольно личная штука, и вторгаться — все равно что подглядывать, как кто-то дрочит в ванной. Конечно, это всё его не касается, и вообще…

— Может быть, на этот раз я…

— Да! — горланю я одно-единственное слово, соглашаясь явно гораздо раньше, чем нужно. Сам не знаю, почему. Может, дело в его дьявольски очаровательной улыбке, или в этом гипнотическом хлопанье ресниц. Или во взгляде, которого не встретишь у взрослых. Но, скорее, я просто хочу, чтобы он это сделал.

Тихо щелкает выкидное лезвие ножа и лицо Романа сияет, довольное, как будто он сорвал джекпот. А я разбит уже через секунду. Миллион голосов прошибают голову — всю жизнь они молчали, потому что я делал все как положено. А теперь оступился. Каждый из них остервенело колотит клюшкой по моим мозгам и визжит, что так делать нельзя. Все будет угроблено, испорчено, все пойдет не так.

Я вкладываю нож в его руку, и это неправильно. Я даю ему самому выбрать место, и это еще хуже.

Роман стягивает перчатку, его рука без нее выглядят непривычно голой. Подумать только, я бы точно польстился, окажись мы в любой другой ситуации. Он двигается так мучительно медленно, вокруг внезапно теряется ход времени. Кроме криков в голове я ничего не слышу, а перед глазами — туманная пленка. Его пальцы касаются моего подбородка, мягко уводя его в сторону, открывая пространство на шее.

Когда он режет, шум замолкает.

Я давлюсь стоном, вздохом, рыком — все вместе. Этот звук, бесконтрольно вырванный из моих легких, теряется где-то в воротнике выглаженной рубашки босса. Он делает три полосы, что для моего тела, которое от напряжения оголено, как нерв, очень фатально. Жар от порезов расползается по всем конечностям. Это как мастурбировать лет десять, а потом трахнуться с кем-то и почувствовать разницу. Кровь течет за шиворот, и — видит бог — я до одурения хочу, чтобы он слизал ее своим языком. Но вместо этого Роман грациозно отстраняется и сует мне свой платок. Прячет руку в перчатку снова, и за это хочется отгрызть её к чертям. Время возвращается на круги своя так же резко, как исчезло. Опускаю голову, просто не в состоянии анализировать происходящее. Я выключаюсь. Дальше я уже — не я. Потому что быть мной сейчас очень сложно.

Следую за его спиной, и картинки просто сменяют друг друга — дверь квартиры, лестничная площадка, лифт. Мы успеваем проехать только два этажа, как с характерным звуком гаснет свет, и кабина зависает. Мне уже все понятно. Я, само собой, тыкаю на все кнопки подряд, потому что обычно это срабатывает. Но почему-то я уверен, что сегодня — не обычно. Лампочки не зажгутся. И лифт не поедет. Потому что все уже неправильно.

— Мы, что сейчас, застряли? — испуганно пиликает босс, и тогда мое внимание целиком и полностью возвращается к нему.

Вот теперь можно снова быть собой. До чего гармонично все складывается. Будто долгая череда событий вела только к этому моменту. Я делаю шаг, и в следующую секунду уже вдавливаю в его стену этого богомерзкого лифта. Если он будет орать, выцарапывать мне глаза или откинется от страха — мне все равно. Если двери откроются, или случится атомная война, или пол станет потолком — мне все равно.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, босс. — выдыхаю в его ухо, не особенно беспокоясь, чтобы это звучало успокаивающе. Не рассчитав силы, дергаюсь к его лицу, так и не определившись толком, чего хочу — отгрызть его от черепа или поцеловать. Получается не слишком-то романтично: стукнувшись зубами, я криво мажу по губам языком. Но это не сильно расстраивает, потому что босс отвечает мне. Это оказывается так потрясно, что я не могу вспомнить, были ли поцелуи когда-либо таким приятным. Хотя, если подумать, меня устроило, даже если бы он откусил мне язык.

— Все бывает в первый раз, правильно?

— Да. Но только не здесь, — он задыхается нервным смешком, как заключенный перед казнью. Упирается руками в мои плечи, это даже немного похоже на объятия. Ему же больше не на что опереться в этой запертой коробке. В общем-то, ему и по жизни больше не на что опереться.

— Ты можешь отпустить меня? Я никогда не убегу…тут. — выдавливает босс, ища пути к отступлению.

— Вы что, темноты испугались? — скалюсь я, отрезая все возможности на корню.

— Нет, конечно, я думал, это тебе страшно.

Он будто играет в пинг-понг словами, как обычно, когда хочет заговорить зубы. Сойдет любая чушь, отвлекай, маневрируй — и тебе поверят, подпишут все бумажки, и душу продадут, только изъяви желание. Только это все — пустая шелуха, потому что я свою давно отдал задаром. Нужна — забирай, сам будешь виноват. Пропихиваю свое колено между его ног и прислоняюсь ближе. Чувствую, как колотится его сердце внутри грудной клетки. Долбит со страшной силой. Так и инфаркт не за горами. Оно понятно: зараженный мозг воспринимает все по-особенному. Грязь лифта — настоящая или мнимая, — безостановочно терзает его мысли. Иронично, но она пугает больше, чем все, что могу сделать я. У нормального человека все было бы с точностью до наоборот. Увы, внимание не переключишь по щелчку пальцев. Но, честно сказать, я даже рад, что можно сделать все самому. Помогать — это то, что я отлично умею.

— Как вы, босс? — деликатно интересуюсь.

— Нормально. — жалостливо лжет он.

Легкие заполняет запах его кожи, вперемешку с одеколоном, и я вдыхаю побольше. Так пахнет награда. Роман весь извивается, будто всерьез надеется, что я исчезну, как наваждение. Я лишь нахожу этот момент удачным, чтобы посильнее потереться об него членом. Одежда, ясное дело, мешает, но это не критично сейчас. Мне очень нравится, когда переполняется чаша его терпения. Когда он крошится на мелкие кусочки — это делает его таким живым.

— Мистер Зсасз, что вы делаете? — босс пытается воззвать к чему-то, чего у меня нет.

— Лапаю вашу задницу. — совершенно правдиво отзываюсь я. Он истерично смеется. Жарко, как в аду, и от его голоса становится и того хуже. Я хочу, чтобы он говорил, не переставая, чтобы произносил моё имя так же, как в первую встречу, когда был в самом деле рад. До момента, пока мы будем счастливы, нужно еще дожить. А пока — глотай слезы, молясь, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас умер. Потому что иначе это не кончится.

— Позвольте вам помочь. — полувопросительно изрекаю я, перехватывая его руку.

Наконец стаскиваю надоевшую перчатку, беру похолодевшую ладонь в свою и прижимаю к лицу. Приятно до жути. Я тычусь в нее носом и трусь щекой, от этого сразу чувствуешь себя таким хорошим. Я целую его пальцы с показной нежностью, как самое ценное. Лезу под рубашку, касаюсь там, где обычно нельзя. Глажу его вдоль позвоночника, сильнее давлю под лопатками, играюсь с сосками. Босс задыхается возбужденным нытьем. Ему там нравится, я эту реакцию хорошо выучил. Зажимаю в кулаке его дражайшие ухоженные волосы и грызу горло, вылизывая каждый миллиметр. На вкус как то, что я хочу есть до конца своей жизни. Прохожусь языком заодно по лицу. Он морщится и подставляет вместо этого рот, будто объясняя, где правильное место, чтобы вылизывать. Я с радостью продолжаю мучить его поцелуем — образцовым, по сравнению с первым разом. Роман так рьяно поддается, что руки сами тянутся к пуговицам на его штанах. Справившись с ними, галантно сжимаю член через белье и интересуюсь, могу ли решить его проблему со стояком. Должен же у человека быть выбор. Да и я когда-то слышал о субординации.

— Нет, блять. Давай уже быстрее, только не лижи мне лицо.

Я не могу видеть, но точно знаю, как недовольно сдвинуты его брови и кривится рот, когда он пытается изобразить, что делает мне одолжение. Но в темноте такие правила не работают. Охотно подчиняюсь: оттягиваю белье с нас обоих, насколько позволяет терпение. Когда я прижимаюсь и трусь об его член своим, по башке дает, как наковальней, аж глаза закатываются от восторга. У Романа, видимо, тоже, потому что он с резким стоном подается вперед и цепляется за мою шею. Задействую обе руки, чтобы дрочить одновременно и себе, и боссу. У него даже в паху мягкие волосы. Интересно, сам их выстригал?

С собой, уже хорошо знакомым, особенно изощряться не приходится — ещё бы, так долго игнорировать стояк! Я механически вожу туда-сюда, рвано и жадно, и с каждой секундой все сложнее. От долгожданной близости босса, прикосновений, звуков, которые он издает и запаха кожи очень живо едет крыша. Для нас двоих тут слишком мало кислорода. А тот, что есть, жжет легкие, как кипяток. Я сдавливаю сильней, и накрывает так резко, что едва успеваю повернуться, чтобы не обкончать ему костюм. Получается круто: с ощущением, как будто меня распидорасило по всем четырем стенам этого лифта. Толком не придя в себя от кайфа, я спешно одергиваюсь и пытаюсь собраться. К удовлетворению босса стоит подойти более основательно, потому что как лучше трогать, я пока не знаю. Услужливо подставляю ему плечо, чтобы не сползал по стене, облизываю свою ладонь и обхватываю его член. Я старательно наглаживаю, давлю у основания, прислушиваюсь. Сбивчиво выдохнув, Роман инстинктивно пытается извернуться, и я удерживаю его за бедро свободной рукой. Используя мои плечи в качестве опоры, он уступает, осознанно или нет, толкаясь мне в руку. Сначала медленно, потом активнее, и я подстраиваюсь, меняю темп, то ускоряясь, то замирая. Босс пачкает смазкой свои дорогущие трусы, и изнывает вперемешку с всхлипами. Пытаюсь понять, что ему по душе, но, судя по звукам — вообще все. Он лишь раз просит «помедленнее», прямо перед тем, как начинает трястись всем телом и хвататься за меня, как утопающий в попытке сохранить жизнь. Босс кончает неприлично громко, и эти стоны заседают в моей голове саундтреком для дрочки на следующие месяцы. Вот уж действительно концерт, которого я ждал всю жизнь. И даже на ногах удержался. Высший класс.

Его салфетки наконец находят себе должное применение, кое-как оттирая с меня остатки роскоши. Роман поднимает с пола упавшее лицо, трясущимися руками пристегивает его на место. И выдает плохо прилаженными губами — они не слушаются, но он очень старается:

\- Ладно, это все довольно неплохо.

Севший от стонов голос сдает его со всеми потрохами. Это мне в боссе очень нравится: даже лежа под обломками со сломанными ребрами, даже загнанный в угол собственными фобиями, он не перестает набивать себе цену.

\- Я сейчас убил бы кого-нибудь за горячую ванну. - вздыхает Роман с интонацией последней воли умирающего.

\- С удовольствием убью кого-нибудь для вас. - поддерживаю я.


End file.
